Determining product locations typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Associating locations with broad areas typically involves an unreliable process. Locating various products may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.